The Deadly Years
Streszczenie Wstęp ''Enterprise'' ma dostarczyć zapasy do kolonii na Gamma Hydra IV. Kirk, Spock, McCoy, Scotty, porucznik Galway, i chorąży Chekov przesyłaja się na powierzchnię planety. Podczas poszukiwania kolonistów Chekov wchodzi do ciemnego budynku. Gdy zapala światło, odkrywa zwłoki bardzo starego czlowieka. Chekov, śmiertelnie przerażony, ucieka z budynku. Reszta drużyny bada sprawę. McCoy odkrywa, ze przyczyna śmierci była naturalna - bardzo zaawansowany wiek. Spock twierdzi, że to niemożliwe, gdyz według kart medycznych żaden z kolonistów nie przekroczył jeszcze trzydziestki. Nagle wchodzi dwoje staruszków, Robert Johnson, ltóry twierdzi, że ma tylko 29 lat; i jego żona, Elaine podobno w wieku lat 27. Akt I :"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 3478.2. Podczas rutynowej misji, polegającej na dostarczeniu zapasów do kolonii Gamma Hydra IV, odkryliśmy coś niezwykłego. Spośród sześciu mieszkańców kolonii, z których żadne nie przekroczyło trzydziestki, czworo zmarło ze starości, a dwoje umiera... z tych samych przyczyn." Kirk próbuje przepytać Roberta Johnsona, ale ten ma przytępiony umysł ze starości i nie wszystko rozumie. Dzieli się swym kłopotem z pasażerami, komodorem Stockerem, Doris Atkins, i Dr. Janet Wallace, Wallace była kiedyś dziewczyną Kirka. Kirk obiecuje, że będzie ich informował o wszystkim , ale pozostaną na orbicie planety, póki nie odkryją, co się właściwie stało. Komodor Stockers mówi, że muszą lecieć do bazy Starbase 10, a kapitan odpowiada, że dotrą tam na czas. Wszyscy wychodzą, a Dr. Wallace i Kirk wspominają przeszłość oraz to, że podążanie za własną karierą zmusiło ich do rozstania Kirk idzie na mostek i daje rozkaz skorygowania orbity, a Spock informuje go, że niedawno obok planety przeszła nieznana kometa , nie jest jednak pewny, czy wywarła na nia jakiś wpływ. Komodor Stocker naciska, by Enterprise leciał do Starbase 10, gdzie mają lepszy sprzęt. Kirk grzecznie odmawia prośbie komodora a opuszczając mostek ponawia rozkaz skorydowania orbity, co wprawia sternika Sulu i Spocka w zmieszanie. Tymczasem porucznik Galway odwiedza McCoya, skarżąc sie na niespodziewane kłopoty ze słuchem. Kirk łączy sie ze swej kwatery ze Spockiem na mostku i mówi mu, by zbadał kometę, która niedawno przeszła obok planety. Spock, oczywiście, odpowiada mu, że wie o komecie i postępuje zgodnie z wcześniejszymi instrukcjami Kirka, co kapitana wyraźnie dezorientuje. Idzie do ambulatorium gdzie skarży się na ból ramienia, i żartuje, ze włosy doktora jakoś poszarzały. McCoy bada go i odkrywa artretyzm stawu ramiennego, w co Kirk początkowo nie wierzy. Jednak wkrótce potem wchodzi Scotty, kompletnie posiwiały i zgarbiony. Akt II :"'' Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 3479.4. Członkowie załogi, którzy przesyłali się na powierzchnię planety – Dr. McCoy, główny mechanik Scott, Mr. Spock, porucznik Galway, oraz ja – wykazują symptomu posunięcia w latach. Tylko chorąży Chekov wydaje się być normalny." Wszyscy członkowie zwiadu zdają się starzeć w zawrotnym tempie, za wyjątkiem chorążego Chekova. Przeciętna wieku wynosiła trzydzieści lat, McCoy zaczyna więc badać sprawę. Przeprowadza kompleksowe badania Chekova i nic nie znajduje. Spock ocenia, że mają mniej niż tydzień życia, a znacznie szybciej staną się umysłowymi warzywami. Mimo że Spock nie wykazuje wyraźnych fizycznych symptomów demencji, zauważa u siebie otępienie, kłopoty z pamięcią i osłabienie wzroku, a stała temperatura na statku staje sie dla niego nieznośnie niska. Kirk odsyła Scotty'ego i Galway z powrotem na służbę i zaleca McCoy zbadanie Chekova raz jeszcze. Gdy Kirk idzie z powrotem na mostek, rozmawia półżartobliwie z Dr. Wallace. Jego ton zmienia się jednak, gdy Kirk pijmuje, że mąż Dr. Wallace był od niej znacznie starszy. Kirk obawia się, że Dr. Wallace interesuje się nim teraz głównie z racji wieku. Chekov skarży się Sulu, że wciąż go badają i pobieraja próbki, czego się da. Postarzały Kirk przybywa na postek, a gdy komodor Stocker patrzy na niego z niepokojem, widzimy, jak bardzo sie zmienił. Kirk wydaje rozkazy, a nastepnie zapomina, ze to zrobił. W końcu zasypia na fotelu dowodzenia. Szpakowaty Spock budzi go I informuje, że kometa rzeczywiście może być źródłem kłopotów. Ogon komety zahaczył o orbitę Gamma Hydra IV. Wywiązało sie promieniowanie o niskim natężeniu, któtrego wcześniej nie wykryto. Kirk nakazuje, by porucznik Uhura nadała zakodowaną wiadomość do Gwiezdnej Floty i użyła kodu 2, jako że Romulanska Strefa Neutralna jest blisko. Uhura przypomina mu, że Romulanie już złamali kod 2. Zdenerwowany Kirk każe więc użyć kod 3 i nadać informacje o komecie. Mówi potem Sulu by przeniósł statek na wyższą orbitę, a gdy Sulu przypomina, że otrzymał już to polecenie i wykonał je, krzyczy, "''Nie rozumiem, czemu wciąż kwestionuje się moje rozkazy!" McCoy potwierdza teorię radiacji, a Kirk wraca na mostek. Spock informuje McCoya, że na statku jest strasznie zimno i że był zmuszony podnieść ogrzewanie w swej kwaterze do 125 stopni Farenheita. Dr. Wallace przychodzi z meldunkiem, że żadna znana terapia nie podziała na skutki tego promieniowania Komodor Stocker mówi Spockowi, że ma wątpliwości co do tego, czy Kirk może dowodzić w obecnym stanie. Prosi, by Spock zastąpił kapitana, jako że Wolkanie żyją znacznie dłużej. Spock przypomina komodorowi, że on też czuje efekty szybkiego starzenia , a poza tym jest przecież w połowie człowiekiem. Stocker prosi Spocka o wyznaczenie zastępcy, do czego ma obowiązek jako pierwszy oficer. Gdy McCoy kontynuuje badania Chekova, porucznik. Galway umiera ze starości w ramionach Kirka. McCoy domyśla się, że jej metabolizm był szybszy niż pozostałyh członków zwiadu , ale I tak mają oni niewiele więcej czasu. Akt III Spock rozpoczyna postępowanie w sprawie ustalenia zdolności kapitana do służby, a przesłuchiwani Uhura i Sulu potwierdzają, że Kirk jest obecnie w stanie uniemożliwiającym efektywne dowodzenie. Kirk próbuje przekonac ich, jednak dla wszystkich jest jasne, że jego umysł zawodzi coraz bardziej. Zostaje odsunięty, a wbrew jego protestom komendę obejmuje komodor Stocker. Nieco później kompletnie osiwiały i postarzały Kirk oraz równie posiwiali Spock i McCoy omawiają jeszcze raz zwiad na planecie. Spock przypomina sobie, że Chekova z nimi nie było, gdyż wszedł do budynku, skąd wybiegł śmiertelnie przerażony. McCoy stawia hipotezę, że podniesiony poziom adrenaliny mógł ochronić Chekova przed skutkami promieniowania. Stocker, nie mający doświadczenia wojennego, obiera kurs na skróty, przez Romulańską Strefę Neytralną, gdzie, rzecz jasna, dochodzi do ataku Romulan. Enterprise jest wkrótce w sytuacji bez wyjścia, a zszokowany komodor próbuje podjąć jakąkolwiek decyzję. Akt IV Romulanie kontynuują atak na Enterprise , a Stocker usiłuje podjąć rozmowy. Spock syntetyzuje serum, jednak może ono wyleczyć, ale może i zabić. Kirk, zdeteminowany, by wrócić na mostek, żąda, by to on dostał pierwszy zastrzyk – gdy go otrzymuje, zaczyna wić się i przeraźliwie krzyczeć. Stocker sądzi, że jedynym sposobem na powstrzymanie Romulan jest kapitulacja. Jednak Chekov przypomina mu, że Romulanie nie biorą jeńców. Nagle na mostek wchodzi odmłodniały Kirk i przejmuje dowodzenie. Wydaje rozkaz, by Uhura wysłała wiadomość do Gwiezdnej Floty, przy użyciu kodu 2, że planuje samozniszczenie statku i przy okazji statku Romulan przy pomocy corbomitu. Tak, jak tego oczekiwał, Romulanie podsłuchali tę wiadomość i wycofali się na bezpieczną odległość. Kirk wykorzystał to, by nakazać przejście w warp i wyprowadzenie Enterprise se strefy neutralnej na bezpieczną przestrzeń Pamiętne cytaty "Nie wiem, co jest przyczyną. Wirus, bakteria czy złe duchy, ale próbuję się dowiedzieć." : - McCoy "Doktorze, temperatura na statku stała się nieznośnie niska. Podniosłem temperaturę we własnej kwaterze do 125 stopni Farenheita , co ostatecznie mogę znieść, i..." "Tak, widzę. Nie mogę być na każde "pana" wezwanie!" "Byłem zaintrygowany, co też mogło obniżyć moją tolerancję na zimno." "Nie jestem magiem, Spock. Jedynie starym wiejskim lekarzem." "Tak, jak zawsze podejrzewałem." : - McCoy i Spock "Daj nam jeszcze trochę krwi, Chekov. Ukłucie nie będzie bolało, Chekov. Zdejmij koszulę, Chekov. Odwróć się, Chekov, oddychaj głęboko, Chekov! Próbki krwi, Chekov; Próbki marrow, Chekov; Próbki skóry, Chekov. Jeśli pożyję dość długo, pozbędę się wszelkich próbek." "''Będzie pan żył." "O tak, będę, ale nie cieszy mnie to." : - '''Chekov i Sulu "Mając na względzie pana wolkański metabolizm przygotowałem ekstremalnie silną dawkę. Mimo to ucieszy pana pewnie wieść, że usunąłem z ambulatorium co bardziej kruche przedmioty" "To było bardzo przezorne, doktorze." : - McCoy i Spock "Co pan tu robi?" "Wygląda na to, że tu będę bardziej przydatny.." "A może chce pan również odsunąć doktora McCoy." : - Postarzały Kirk, obrażony na Spocka. Zza kulis * Podczas kręcenia tego odcinka ekipa była przekonana, ze będzie on ostatnim, gdyż seria miała zostać przerwana. * Kostium Dr. Wallace był uszyty z zasłon. * Specjalnie dla tego odcinka uszyto zbyt duże kostiumy, żeby zamarkowac kurczenie się ciał z powodu starzenia. * W tym odcinku Kirk ponownie powołuje się na fikcyjny "corbomit", po raz pierwszy wspomniany w odcinku The Corbomite Maneuver. Mimo że na mostku nie było wtedy Chekova, musiał on usłyszeć od kogos o tej historii, gdyż on i Sulu wymienili znaczące spojrzenia, gdy padło to słowo. * Fryzura Shatnera jest w tym odcinku niejednolita. Gdy po raz piewrszy dostrzegamy efekty starzenia, wygląda, jakby zaczynał łysieć, jednak z jakiegoś powodu, choć później jest starszy, jego włosy ponownie gęstnieją. Zgodnie z zachowanymi zapiskami Shatner nie chciał wyglądać staro, i w końcu rzeczywiście wyglądał młodziej niż Scott i McCoy. . * W scenariuszu stary Kirk biegnie z ambulatorium na mostek, ai stopniowo staje się coraz młodszy. Jednak, jak twierdzi reżyser Joseph Pevney w rozmowie z [Ashermanem] dla Star Trek Interview Book, spowodowałoby to, że odcinek stałby się zbyt długi. Zatem te sceny wycięto. * Kirk ma– 34 lata – jest to określone w tym własnie odcinku * W książce The World of Star Trek, William Shatner mówi, ze pierwszego dnia charakteryzacja do tego odcinka była wyjątkowo męcząca– wszystko na nic, gdyż dzień miał się ku końcowi. Producent zachował się wyj ątkowo paskudnie, gdyż po prostu oznajmił, "Bob Justman, teraz idę do domu po trzech godzinach tego nie do druku malowania on – i to ''twoja wina!" * Powód obecności Dr. Janet Wallace na pokładzie''Enterprise nie został wyjasniony. Po prostu pojawia się w akcie pierwszym, a jej doświadczenie i wiedza okazują się bardzo przydatne. Możliwe, ze ona i komodor Stocker byli po prostu oboje przydzieleni do Starbase 10, gdzie się udawali. Występują * William Shatner jako Captain Kirk * Leonard Nimoy jako Spock * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy Gościnnie * Charles Drake jako Commodore Stocker Również * Sarah Marshall jako Janet Wallace Udział biorą * James Doohan jako Scott * George Takei jako Sulu * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * Majel Barrett jako Christine Chapel * Walter Koenig jako Chekov * Felix Locher jako Mr. Johnson * Carolyn Nelson jako Yeoman Atkins * Laura Wood jako Mrs. Johnson * Beverly Washburn jako Arlene Galway Niewymienieni * Frank da Vinci jako Brent * Roger Holloway jako Roger Lemli * Eddie Paskey jako Leslie * Unknown actor jako Alvin de:Wie schnell die Zeit vergeht en:The Deadly Years (episode) es:The Deadly Years fr:The Deadly Years (épisode) it:Gli anni della morte (episodio) ja:死の宇宙病（エピソード） nl:The Deadly Years Kategoria:Odcinki TOS